Good cop and bad Criminal
by Chia Moon
Summary: Hinata despierta en un lugar que no reconoce, con los recuerdos de haber conocido a un hombre capaz de volverla loca y sentirse mujer. Lo malo de todo, es que es un condenado y sexy criminal. [Continuación del OS del mismo nombre]
1. Chapter 1

Muchas/os de mis lectoras/es llevaban tiempo preguntándome por esto. Finalmente sale el primer capi a la luz (sí, decidí hacer algo más de un Os, lo siento; v; ). Y aquí esta. Hablamos más abajo nwn.

* * *

Datos del fic:

Título: Good cop and bad criminal (Sí, sé que os suena)

Basado en: Continuación del OS que pueden encontrar en Secrets Intims, llamado Good cop and Bad criminal por el mes NH.

Parejas: NaruHina, SasuSaku, Shikatema, InoSai, entre otras.

Tema: Romance, humor, sexo, lemon, lenguaje soez, muerte de personajes. Va mega cargado de mucho OOC desgraciadamente, ya que el OS contenía eso en grandes dosis.

Mundo: AU/ UA.

Ranking: M.

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados (O sus nombres a causa del tremendo OOC por el que lloro sangre), pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

* * *

Resumen:

Hinata despierta en un lugar que no reconoce, con los recuerdos de haber conocido a un hombre capaz de volverla loca y sentirse mujer. Lo malo de todo, es que es un condenado y sexy criminal.

* * *

—Good cop and bad criminal—

Capítulo 1

 ** _Presa._**

* * *

El vestido era realmente hermoso. Blanco, ceñido a sus caderas, con un broche en el pecho y de falda que se enredaba entre sus desnudas piernas. Pese a los tacones, tenía que levantarlo para evitar pisárselo.

Se había cansado de andar de un lado para otro y simplemente, esperaba, de pie, frente a una ventana de la que no reconocía sus calles o sus gentes. El clima era oscuro, frio y pese a que la habitación estaba caldeada, no podía evitar sentir que el cuerpo lo tenía helado.

Se frotó los brazos cubiertos por la tela blanca y miró de nuevo la habitación.

Era pequeña, con tubos de calefacción pasando por sus gruesas y viejas paredes de cemento. Una cama de matrimonio moderna que no encajaba y un escritorio con silla repletos de papeles que, tan cansada de cómo se encontraba, no deseó ni mirar. Una alfombra descansaba bajo sus pies descalzos, cálida y agradable al tacto.

Era el lugar en el que se había despertado.

Lo último que recordaba era cómo se había agarrado a aquel traficante con todos sus deseos, como si cuerpo fuera un imán del que no podía soltarse. Dejó atrás todo. Su vida, su trabajo… todo. Simplemente por sexo. Sí. Por sus bajas y pervertidas sensaciones.

Sin embargo, al subir al helicóptero, alguien puso un pañuelo con somnífero sobre ella. Mientras perdía el sentido, solo pudo vislumbrar el rostro de su detenido mientras la miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha, como quien acabara de simplemente ganar un trofeo porque era el mejor, no porque lo deseara.

Y del modo en que se despertó, empezaba a creer que era realmente así.

Desnuda. Su uniforme y armas habían desaparecido, así como su placa. No podrían rastrearla, pues las placas de su sección siempre llevaban una señal de seguimiento por si algo así sucedía. Y era algo que solo los de dentro conocían.

Fue entonces cuando recordó a Sasuke, la forma en que había aferrado la cintura de aquella mujer de cabellos rosas y la forma de hablar a su sospechoso. Sí. Sasuke había sido un topo. Durante tres años.

Había llegado a confiar en él. Le había respaldado muchas veces, como agradecimiento por cubrirla en los interrogatorios (Sasuke no quiso ayudarla en el de Naruto porque ambos se conocían). Incluso habían salido a cenar como compañeros de trabajo alguna que otra vez. Pudo verlo como un pretendiente, si no fuera porque el hombre dejó bien en claro que no le interesaba como mujer.

Le había fallado. Totalmente.

Se sentía horrible, algo mareada y asfixiada.

Anteriormente había intentado abrir la puerta, pero fue en vano. Ni siquiera podía pensar en tirarla abajo. Era de metal. Y las ventanas eran cristales antibalas.

Fuese donde fuese que se encontraba, el lugar estaba demasiado blindado para su gusto.

Suspiró y apoyó la frente en el cristal.

¿Realmente había hecho lo correcto?

Si repasaba mentalmente la situación, algo le decía que Naruto Uzumaki habría podido tocarla desde mucho antes. Las esposas estaban abiertas cuando la pared explotó. De algún modo, él se las había ingeniado para quitárselas. Había fingido, como todo lo demás, que estaba maniatado. Jugó con ella de ese modo para luego tirarla como un trapo en esa habitación.

¿Sería capaz de pedirle dinero a su padre? Hinata nunca había querido depender de él y esperaba no tener que hacerlo ahora.

La puerta crujió a sus espaldas. Todo su cuerpo se preparó, pero no fue la persona que esperaba. Por supuesto.

La chica de cabellos rosados le sonrió mientras con la cadera lograba empujar la puerta que sonó ruidosamente al cerrarse. Traía una bandeja con comida y agua y un vestido semejante al suyo, solo que rosa y más ceñido a su cuerpo. Además, desprendía un olor curioso. Especias y flores de cerezo. Por un instante no comprendió, hasta que reconoció que aquel olor picante era el olor del sexo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata? — El tono de su voz fue amable, pero no lo suficiente para que confiara. Y no podía extrañarle que supiera su nombre. Su placa seguramente se lo había facilitado.

—Sí, gracias— contestó como una salida.

—Bien. Oh, menos mal— exclamó la mujer con sorpresa.

Hinata arqueó una ceja. Se había girado hacia la ventana, con deseos de evadir cualquier conversación y aprovechando para vigilarla gracias al reflejo en el cristal.

—¿Menos mal? — cuestionó.

La joven se acercó a ella y la escrutó de arriba abajo.

—Sí. Temía que el vestido no quedara bien en ti. Pero acerté completamente. Sé que se parece al mío, pero es que, he de confesar, antes era mío. Pero tenía demasiado busto para mí, así que lo dejé apartado para arreglarlo. Cuandito que te vi, supe que debería de ser tuyo.

Hinata se miró de arriba abajo, observando la pronunciación del escote y sus formas femeninas marcadas con la caída del vestido. Ella podría tener mejor busto, pero el vestido no se le ceñía en el cuerpo del mismo modo que a la otra joven.

—Quiere decir que… ¿usted me vistió?

—Por supuesto. No podía permitir que ninguno de los hombres se dedicara a vestirla. Solo somos cuatro mujeres, cinco contándote a ti, en este lugar. Y muchos hombres. ¿Acaso preferías que lo hubiera hecho alguien en especial? — cuestionó con picardía.

Hyûga negó con ambas manos mientras sus mejillas ardían.

—No. Por supuesto que no— negó rotundamente—. Muchísimas gracias por hacerlo.

—No fue nada. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sakura, Hinata-chan.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior para recordarse la situación en la que se encontraba. Solo una sonrisa nerviosa pudo ofrecerle como respuesta.

—¿Puedo saber por qué estoy aquí?

La mujer la miró un instante, como si sopesara si debía de hablar o no. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza en negación y Hinata sintió que la poca esperanza que veía se esfumaba.

Otra oportunidad podría ser intentar dejarla sin sentido cuando abriera la puerta. Pero, ¿qué es lo que haría después? Seguramente se encontraba, por la altura, en un lugar alto. Salir de ahí, si tenía puertas como la que la mantenían clausurada y cristales antibalas, iba a ser un sufrimiento. Sería capturada enseguida y habría herido a una persona sin razón.

No le quedaba más que esperar.

Sakura se marchó con la promesa de que pronto tendría respuestas, pero el tiempo pasaba con una lentitud desesperante.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, estaba sopesando la idea de gritar. Pero el grito se le congeló en la garganta.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo terrible por controlar sus emociones. Una mezcla entre odio y deseo.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba justo de pie en la puerta, cerrando para apoyar su impresionante cuerpo contra esta. Hinata hubiera preferido no fijarse en lo jodidamente atractivo que se veía con esa camiseta negra y aquellos condenados pantalones de cuero y botas militares. Demonios, parecía un maldito y sexy estafador, mirase por donde lo mirase.

Dudaba entre ir a él y golpearle o romperle la boca a base de besos.

La sola idea hizo que se ruborizada y volviera a preguntarse qué demonios tenía ese sujeto para crear esos sentimientos en ella.

Quizás fuera esa mirada que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Era como si la estuviera desnudando ahí mismo. Bajando los tirantes del vestido y disfrutando de su cuerpo. Azorada, se pellizcó las mejillas y unió las manos frente a su vientre, intentando por todo lo posible devolverle una fría mirada.

—Me engañó— acusó maldiciendo su tono de voz. Quería sonar autoritaria, no ansiosa.

Naruto levantó una de sus rubias cejas.

—En realidad no, Hime. En ningún momento mentí.

Se lamió los labios, sintiendo presión en su pecho. Dios, quería gritar.

—Fingió estar esposado.

—Oh— exclamó él mostrando sus muñecas. Tenía dos pequeñas marcas rojizas—. No fingí. Simplemente se soltaron después, ttebayo. Debió de ser por cierto sudor que obtuve.

Hinata enrojeció, abriendo la boca en forma de una _o_ perfecta. ¡Sería descarado! No solo había osado confundir a un agente de la ley, sino que encima tenía el descaro de contarlo como si fuera una gran hazaña.

—¿Ahora que soy? ¿Tú captura? Al fin y al cabo, eres un ladrón.

Y probablemente, muchas otras cosas, además de un condenado tipo sexy. Pero eso no pensaba decírselo.

—Puedes verlo de ese modo— sopesó él acariciándose los labios—. Aunque te recuerdo que tú aceptaste venir.

Hinata se mordió el labio para no soltar una grosería.

—De algún modo me confundiste— se defendió levantando el mentón—. No creas que lo hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias.

Él sonrió. Pareció gustarle que le enfrentara y Hinata empezaba a preocuparse. ¿Acaso había obrado mal? ¿Era algún tipo de masoquista ese sujeto?

Necesita voltear todo hacia su favor.

—Quiero hablar con Sasuke— demandó lo más firme que pudo.

Naruto frunció el ceño repentinamente. Sus hombros tensarse y los rasgos de su rostro mostrarse serios.

—¿Qué quieres del Teme? — Su voz sonó ruda. Hinata se estremeció.

—No debería de importarte. ¿O por ser tu prisionera no puedo hablar con él?

Las rodillas le temblaban y dudaba de ser capaz de seguir por ese camino. De algún modo, por mucho que su corazón latiera desbocadamente y su cuerpo se estremeciera con la idea de sentir sus manos de nuevo sobre ella, de frotarse una vez más contra él en plena danza sensual, alguna parte de sí misma también quería herirle. Castigarle por haberla encerrado de ese modo.

Y parecía que su amistad con Sasuke podía ser un buen modo.

El rubio gruñó, pasándose una mano por los cabellos. La camiseta se le pegó al cuerpo y Hinata se maldijo por fijarse en lo torneado que estaba.

De repente, se detuvo, mirándola de reojo y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—¿Estás enamorada de él?

Hinata dio un respingo. La guasa con que lo había preguntado le prometía una clara tortura de algún tipo. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no amenorarse.

—Eso no es asunto suyo— respondió con la voz más temblorosa de lo que hubiera deseado.

Él pareció dudar un instante. Finalmente, le dio la espalda y sin medir nada, abandonó la habitación. Hinata corrió hacia la puerta con la esperanza en el corazón, latiendo frenéticamente. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada de nuevo y por más que tiró, no parecía querer ceder.

¡Dichoso hombre! ¡Maldita fuera ella por sentirse mujer cada vez que estaba cerca!

-.-

Naruto golpeó la pared frente a la puerta con todas sus ganas. El puño obligó a crujir al cemento, pero nada más. Sus nudillos enrojecieron con heridas que no les prestó atención. Gruñó entre dientes y bufó.

No había traído a esa mujer para tenerla encerrada. No tenía pensamiento de tenerla hecha su prisionera. Quería tenerla entre sus sábanas, gritando de placer. Pero parecía que la magia de la comisaría había desaparecido y pese a que su cuerpo temblaba con él, dudaba que lo hiciera de pasión, si no de miedo.

Tampoco esperó esa clase de defensa y ataque en ella. Según Sasuke, la había descrito como _cachorro adorable que te llevarías a casa aunque tuviera dueño_. Pues la mujer que estaba ahí dentro parecía capaz de revolverlo y no solo de excitarlo. Porque sí, esa capacidad para darle pelea le había excitado.

Menos cuando Sasuke salió en la conversación. Si había querido freírlo a celos, lo había conseguido. Pensar que pudiera haber algo entre ellos, le jodía. Sí. Así, como sonaba. Le jodía rotundamente.

No por nada era uno de los capos de la mafia más importante. Solo que era del lado bueno, por más que ella se empeñara en verle como alguien malvado. Desconocía por completo cuales eran sus actuaciones. Donde trabajan. Y especialmente, donde donaban todo.

Era una especie de Robin Hood moderno. Nunca agacharía la cabeza por lo que hacía.

—¿Problemas?

Se volvió hacia la voz bruscamente y puso los ojos en blanco. Su mano derecha, Shikamaru, se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos y vestido completamente de negro. Llevaba un cigarrillo entre los dientes y le miraba con una cerca alzada. Él y Sai, otro de sus compañeros, habían sido quienes los sacaran en helicóptero de su cautiverio.

Shikamaru miró hacia la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa claramente de disfrute.

—¿Una mujer problemática?

—Tanto como la tuya— respondió limpiándose los nudillos en la camiseta—. ¿Dónde está el Teme?

Shikamaru suspiró.

—¿Tú que crees? Parece que desde que ha llegado, dejar de follar es una cuestión simplemente de fe.

Naruto bufó, pero una idea se abrió en su mente repentinamente. Sonrió ladinamente y miró hacia Shikamaru.

—Haz que los hombres de los pasillos se retiren hasta nueva orden. Llevaré a la chica.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, pero no protestó. Se giró y caminó para presionar una parte de la pared. Un panel se abrió y varios botones aparecieron. Naruto no se fijó en cualquier presionó. Se volvió y abrió una vez más la puerta.

Si ella quería ver a Sasuke, él llevaría a ello. Aunque tuviera que romperla en mil pedazos, ella sería suya. De nadie más.

-.-

Hinata estaba de nuevo frente al cristal cuando él entró. Esa vez había arrastrado la silla del escritorio para no estar de pie y, si hacía falta, usarla como arma. Vio su reflejo en el cristal, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos puestos en ella. Al levantarse, pudo ver como descendían por su cuerpo de forma descarada y al contrario de lo que esperaba, su cuerpo tembló de puro deseo. Cuando los azulados ojos se habían posado descaradamente sobre su trasero, se volvió.

—T-tengo cara, ¿sabe?

Él levantó la vista hacia sus ojos, con una mueca en su rostro.

—Acompáñame.

Se hizo a un lado en la puerta, dándole paso. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, temiendo que esa fuera la salida a una trampa directa. Aún así, se acercó, saliendo con paso firme. Él no la sujetó del brazo ni hizo ningún movimiento brusco. Solo cerró la puerta hasta ponerse a su lado.

—Te llevaré con el Teme— gruñó moviendo una mano para indicarle el camino.

Hinata le siguió dubitativa. Ese mero caminar le bastó para sentirse pequeña y completamente a su merced. Estaba segura de que si él decidiera tomarla de las muñecas, empotrarla contra la pared y besarla, ella le devolvería aquel maravilloso frenesí, en contra de su buena rectitud.

Se mordió el labio inferior en un vano deseo de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios podía pensar en tener sexo con él cuando estaba en esa situación? ¿Qué sucedían con sus hormonas?

Respiró por la nariz, expulsándolo por la nariz.

Realmente ver a Sasuke no era algo que le diera sumas esperanzas. Pero al menos le había dado la oportunidad de ver algo más del lugar donde estaba encerrada.

Por las paredes, que parecían largos pasillos, era un edificio reformado. El cemento era nuevo y el olor de la tierra indicaban lo mismo. Había puertas de metal a su alrededor. Ninguna se abriría con un simple empujón. Por un instante loco, la loca idea de que él tuviera tremendos brazos empezó a antojársele como culpa de las pesadas puertas. Pero luego captó las cajitas pequeñas junto a la puerta. En la habitación donde ella estaba encerrada no había ninguna. O más bien, estaba muy bien oculta.

—Es aquí.

Se detuvo, mirando hacia una de las tantas puertas. Naruto la empujó sin más, sin llamar si quiera, marcando que todo aquella su terreno. La sujetó del hombro, pegada a él. Podía sentir su cadera contra ella y la presión de sus dedos sobre el hueso de su hombro.

Alguien maldijo entre dientes con un improperio tan fuerte que Hinata se cubrió la boca. Aunque no fue tan solo a causa de esto. Frente a ella, estaba una escena que nunca hubiera querido ver.

La joven que anteriormente había llevado su comida, estaba completamente abierta de piernas, tirada sobre un sofá, con los senos hinchados y el cuerpo lánguidamente contra el sofá. Frente a ella, de rodillas, con una mano sobre su miembro y los labios perlados, seguramente de restos femeninos, Sasuke Uchiha los fulminaba con la mirada.

Hinata se volvió, temblorosa. Escuchó al Uzumaki disculparse, como si fuera algo que hubiera sucedido por error y cerrar la pesada puerta. Su mano se había apartado de ella y de nuevo, recostó su cuerpo contra la pared de cemento.

Hinata no podía mirarle. Estaba muerta de vergüenza. Con las escenas repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente. No es que realmente la excitara la idea de ver a un Sasuke en faena con esa mujer, era la idea de practicar algo que tan nerviosa la tenía cerca del hombre tras ella.

—¿Y bien? ¿Sigue gustándote el Teme?

Todo encajó entonces. Tal y como había temido, aquello era una trampa para romperle el corazón. Se volvió hacia él, con las palabras quemándole en la boca, pero fue incapaz de soltarlas. Uzumaki no parecía haber esperado esa reacción, porque repentinamente, parecía tener la necesidad de cubrirse con una máscara de superioridad.

Por un instante, le pareció ver anhelo en él. Como si afirmar que no había nada con el moreno fuera algo tan importante como la vida misma.

Hinata soltó una risita, cubriéndose con los dedos de la mano. Él se tensó.

—Así que era eso.

—¿Era qué? — ladró él.

—Tenías miedo de que me gustara Sasuke. Por eso me has traído aquí.

El hombre hizo un mohín y se apartó de la pared, pasándose una mano por los rubios cabellos.

—Para que se me rompiera el corazón al verle con otra mujer— continuó pese a verle andar de un lado a otro y mirarla en advertencia—. Para que me echara a tus brazos muerta de dolor.

Dio un paso al frente mirándole con firmeza.

—Eso hace ver que usted es tan poco hombre como cuando estaba atado a esa silla.

Entonces, él se detuvo y la encajó contra la pared. Sus caderas presionando contra las de ella, su pecho pegado al suyo y una pierna entre las suyas. Hinata cerró los ojos por la sorpresa y todo lo que había aprendido en la academia para auto defenderse, se fue completamente al cuerno.

Gimió, cuando la rodilla masculina presionó entre sus piernas y enrojeció, temblando.

—Si quiero una muer, la tengo, ttebayo— aseguró contra su oído—. No te parecí realmente poco hombre en ese momento, Hime. Te corriste.

Las mejillas se cubrieron de rubor y tembló ante el recuerdo del mejor orgasmo de su vida en mucho tiempo.

—E-eso no tiene nada que ver— protestó sintiendo como levantaba las manos por encima de su cabeza y ella se lo permitía—. Eso fue… interrogatorio. Mi trabajo.

Su lengua resbaló por su cuello, marcando la curvatura y subiendo hasta su oído.

—Lo disfrutaste— aseguró él.

 _Sí._

—N-no.

Su garganta le jugó una mala pasada, jadeando repentinamente. Cerró los ojos y tembló.

—Te dije que eras mi mujer.

 _Oh, por Dios…_

—Yo no he… aceptado tal cosa… en ningún momento.

Él sonrió contra su mejilla, buscando su boca. Apretó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, chupando y tirando. Sus ojos azules perdiéndose en los suyos, un brillo especial que prometía muchas cosas fantásticas.

—Tu mente quizás no. Tu cuerpo sí.

Tembló, porque sabía que era verdad. Su cuerpo se arqueó cuando la presión de su rodilla en su sexo se intensificó en un roce circular y se descubrió a sí misma siguiendo el camino en busca de más.

Todas las barreras caían frenéticamente.

—Es un ladrón— jadeó—. Pero— susurró. Con todo el poco respeto que le quedaba de sí misma se apartó de él lo más que la pared se lo permitió—, por más que quiera, por más que insista, usted nunca podrá robar mi corazón.

Y la magia cayó al suelo. Tanto para él como para ella.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Él se apartó, se acercó a la pared frontal y apretó un botón. Alguien habló desde algún altavoz. Él se volvió, dándole la espalda y rompiendo el contacto.

—Que venga una de las mujeres y la regrese a la habitación.

Y luego desapareció.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Como dije arriba, es la continuación del fic anteriormente mencionado, así que como soy estúpida, no me esforcé mucho en su título XD. Quise que siguiera su misma esencia.

En el OS, Hinata se rinde, no facilmente, pero se rinde. Aquí esta enfadada por ser secuestrada y encerrada e intenta echarle cojones, pero la pobre se muere de vergüenza y deseos. Naruto la hace sentir tan mujer...

En la organización, Naruto es uno de los líderes, pero tiene su propio equipo. He intentando tener en cuenta muchas cosas del OS, así que para más información les aconsejo leerlo antes. Si no, no creo que tampoco influya demasiado. Solo que se preguntarán cómo llegó Hinata ahí.

Y bueno, no más decir. Solo que, vean que cumplo lo que digo xD.

¡Nos leemos! nwn.


	2. Chapter 2

_Good cop and bad criminal_

Capitulo 2

 **Cena**

Como si de una forma de vengarse se tratara, todo tipo de mujer hermosa empezaron a pasar por su dormitorio. Con la excusa de traerle la comida o revisar cómo se encontraba. Cada momento que pasaba se enfadaba más y sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en hacer algo se sentía desfallecida.

Se había negado a comer y aunque una de ellas la amenazó con obligarla a comer de muchos métodos, nada sucedió. Volvió, recogió el plato y chasqueó la lengua mientras murmuraba entre dientes que su ladrón era un idiota.

Sasuke fue a verla una vez. Solo una.

Se quedó en la puerta mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Se le hacía tan raro verlo vestido al igual que el resto con trajes oscuros que echaba de menos el uniforme. Incluso quería recuperar el suyo antes de que terminara por olvidar qué era.

Hinata le había devuelto la mirada con gesto dolido, esperando una explicación. Una disculpa. Pero el chico no abrió la boca. Solo miró la bandeja llena sobre el escritorio y se marchó.

Hinata se derrumbó. No había esperado eso. Quizás un _lo siento_. Algún tipo de apoyo moral. Pero no. La frialdad de ese hombre que había considerado un compañero era una bofetada directa al corazón.

Estaba sola en aquel lugar que, pese al calor, continuaba sintiendo frio en su corazón.

.

.

—Creo que ya te estás pasando, Naruto.

El Uzumaki golpeó con las uñas la mesa frente a él mientras estudiaba con la mirada a su mano derecha. Shikamaru estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, con las palmas abiertas sobre esta y el ceño fruncido. Naruto sabía que no estaría ahí si realmente alguien no hubiera estado molestándole. Y ese alguien era rubia, estaba buenísima y tenía un genio peor que la famosa Tsunade del equipo de policía de Japón.

Shikamaru tenía el ceño fruncido y por la forma en que su boca se curvaba en un deje de molestia, sabía que era completamente eso lo que lo había arrastrado a quejarse, por primera vez, de lo que hiciera acerca de una mujer.

Les había estado pidiendo a las chicas que se turnaran para llevar comida a Hinata, a quien mantenía capturada en su propia habitación, por tal de no volver a encontrarse con ella. Ni siquiera había ido a buscar su ropa interior. Y si era sincero, estaba hartándose ya de tener que dormir en esa condenada silla. Que era cómoda para unas horas pero no para pasar la noche.

Lo peor de todo es a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no la veía, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo no desaparecía. Era como si todo su ser fuera consciente de lo que deseaba y eso estaba encerrado entre cuatro paredes odiándole cada vez más.

—No sé de qué me hablas —gruñó guiñando los ojos e intentando concentrarse en el mapa que tenía entre sus manos. Iba a ver un futuro golpe y tenía que gestionarlo todo antes de que terminara en caos —. Volvamos al trabajo.

—Que tú quieras volver al trabajo es una señal de que eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo mal —indicó Shikamaru buscando entre sus pantalones —. Déjala marchar.

Encontró el mechero al mismo tiempo que él levantaba la vista hacia su persona. Shikamaru esperó a que enarcara una ceja antes de proseguir.

—La estas matando poco a poco encerrada. Una persona puede volverse loca entre cuatro paredes.

—No está las veinticuatro horas del día sola —protestó echándose hacia atrás en la silla —. Además, es ella la cabezona, Dattebayo.

—¿Y tú no?

La voz llegó desde detrás de Shikamaru. Apoyado en la puerta, Sasuke Uchiha le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba cruzado de brazos y todo su enorme cuerpo ocupaba gran parte de la entrada.

Shikamaru suspiró al encender finalmente el cigarro que tanto había buscado. El sonido del encendedor al cerrarse hizo que Naruto reaccionara.

—¿Yo? Yo no soy el cabezón —aclaró frunciendo el labio en un mohín de enfado.

Sasuke avanzó hacia ellos y se movió por detrás del escritorio. Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Naruto fue que le golpearía. Pero se detuvo frente al panel y presionó varios botones para luego señalar con la barbilla la pantalla.

En ella aparecía su habitación. Movió la cámara hasta la cama donde Hinata se había recostado. O eso fue lo que al principio pensó. El micrófono les devolvió hipidos y sollozos. Hinata estaba llorando a lágrima viva.

—No come —recalcó Uchiha—. Y la tienes encerrada como un perro.

Naruto apretó los dientes. Nunca había pensado en doblegar tanto a esa mujer. Mientras que había sido clara en dejarle entender que jamás le entregaría su corazón, se rompía en plena soledad. Quizás había subestimado su fuerza.

Pero el orgullo hinchado en su corazón se negaba a torcer el brazo.

—Si no haces algo, lo haré yo.

Volvió la cabeza bruscamente hacia Sasuke, que había desviado la mirada de la pantalla para clavarla en él.

—¿Cómo dices, Teme?

—Además —intervino Shikamaru expulsando con tranquilidad el humo—. Las mujeres se han negado a seguir llevándole una comida que no se come. ¿Quieres que uno de nuestros hombres se encargue? ¿Sai, por ejemplo?

 _Ni de coña._

Sabía de sobras lo que Sai terminaría haciendo con esa mujer y el solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre. Golpeó la mesa con el puño pero ninguno de los hombres le tenían miedo como para achantarse. Respeto sí, pero nada más.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Imagino que si Sasuke quiere hacerse cargo estará todo dicho. Sakura solo tendrá que hacer un hueco para otra mujer —indicó mientras miraba fijamente hacia el moreno.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo comprenderá. A veces sospecho que mi mujer tiene atributos lésbicos.

Naruto gruñó poniéndose en pie. Empujó a Sasuke con el hombre y avanzó hacia la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo.

Malditos fueran ellos.

Ella era suya.

¡Suya!

.

.

Hinata tipo y tragó, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. No quería derrumbarse. No podía hacerlo más bien. Conocía lo suficiente de secuestros como para saber que si tu secuestrador descubría que te habías rendido, eras eliminado.

La rebelión de no comer no era solo por su decisión, si no porque realmente tenía el estómago cerrado. Por más que la comida se viera increíblemente deliciosa su boca se cerraba. La imagen de ella comiendo y disfrutando del engorde de algunas calorías en un restaurante era más intensa e interesante que comer de la bandeja de un hospital.

Además, tampoco quería darle el lujo a su secuestrador de pensar que la tenía dominada. No.

Justo cuando abandonaba la cama la puerta se abrió con brusquedad tras ella. Lo primero que pensó fue que una de las chicas regresaba para recoger la bandeja con la comida y que, de nuevo, se iría frustrada. Ahora ya ni Sakura se entretenía en convencerla de comer, así que la frialdad era algo que empezaba a ser palpables en ellas.

Pero cuando vio el reflejo en el cristal se tensó, helándosele la sangre en las venas.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba de pie en la puerta, con los puños apretados y los ojos brillándole de rabia. Cuando se volvió para encararle la puerta se cerró tras él y había avanzado un paso más hacia el interior de la puerta.

Tenía aspecto descuidado, con los cabellos enredados alrededor de la cara y aún así, estaba jodidamente hermoso y… sexy.

Si no fuera por su mueca letal, podría pensar en ablandarse un poco.

No abrió la boca pese a lo que esperaba. Se movió lentamente hacia el escritorio y tocó la bandeja con los dedos para luego mirarla a ella. De arriba abajo.

Las chicas habían permitido que se duchara y cambiara de ropa siempre que quisiera. Le habían prestado ropa, muda y zapatos, pero siempre eran vestidos llamativos para su gusto. Y llevar justo uno en ese momento tan apretado a su cuerpo no le hacía gracia. Maldita fuera Tenten por traerle un vestido Chino.

Intentó evitar que él mirase de más y se escondió tras la silla.

—No has probado la comida…

—No —negó mirando la bandeja con una ceja alzada—. Es obvio.

—¿Por qué?

—No soy un animal para alimentar. Soy una persona.

Él abrió la boca para protestar, pero tan rápido como lo hizo, también la cerró. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

—Voy a darme una ducha —anunció.

Hinata le miró sin comprender. ¿Qué diantres le importaba a ella que se duchara o no? Hasta que no presionó un panel en la habitación no lo comprendió. Un armario de ropa semejante se abrió ante sus ojos. Camisas oscuras, pantalones de cuero y dos pares de botas de motorista. Solo la ropa interior parecía ser el color alegre de todo el ropero.

Lo vio coger todo y girarse en dirección al cuarto de baño que ella había usado sin prestar mucha atención realmente.

Si se detenía, recordaba la maquinilla de afeitar, la colina de hombre y la espuma de afeitar.

 _Oh, no_.

Si sumaba dos más dos también comprendería otra cosa: era su habitación y él no había ido a dormir una sola vez desde que ella estaba allí. Ahora entendía su aspecto.

Y lo que más la sorprendía era el hecho de descubrir que había estado respetándola hasta entonces. No había invadido un lugar que realmente le correspondía por derecho. Le cedió su lecho cuando podía haberle exigido compartirlo. Y tampoco había ido a ducharse hasta entonces por respeto a ella.

Diablos. Si ese hombre no fuera quien era, podría llegar a sentir lástima y respeto por él. Hasta si no fuera tan tímida como era, ofrecerse a limpiarla la espalda.

Pero no podía. No quería caer en la trampa. Por más que su cuerpo se esforzara en querer ir hasta él, abrazarle y, encima, agradecerle por todo.

No podía ser tan patética.

.

.

Naruto se quitó la ropa a regañadientes. Dejó caer las botas pesadamente en el suelo y se metió bajo el calor de la ducha. El agua resbaló por su piel y se perdió por el desagüe. Al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con lo que realmente esperaba. Su miembro, duro, enrojecido y clamando por unas atenciones que no iba a obtener de la persona a la que deseaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior, imaginándose esas pequeñas y blancas manos pasando por su erección, centrándose en las partes más sensibles y enloqueciéndolo hasta que su semilla manchara su nívea piel.

Incluso podía verse dentro de la cueva húmeda de su boca, siendo engullido y chupado. Que su lengua tímida jugara sobre su punta y lamiera los restos.

Joder. Si podía estar más duro era en ese momento.

Se llevó la mano hasta su zona más necesitada y gritándose a sí mismo de que no tenía otra cosa para darle, se acarició hasta que el orgasmo lo venció. Sin embargo, continuaba necesitando atención. Él no iba a colmarlo del todo. Ni por más que continuara y exigiera.

Así que se dedicó a lavarse, secarse y salir para embutir su masculinidad dentro de unos pantalones cuando quería estar en otro lugar.

Al salir se la encontró sentada en la cama, con las piernas apretadas y las manos entre sus muslos. Por un instante su mente calenturienta le jugó una mala pasada.

Podía imaginársela masturbándose por él. Con sus dedos por encima de la tela presionando en los puntos justos, buscando ese botón sensible de su cuerpo que él disfrutaría de lamer hasta saciarla. Echaría la cabeza hacia atrás y su boca se abriría en suspiros ansiosos hasta, temblorosa y tensa, se estremeciera en medio de su orgasmo. Podía verla llorar y maldecir azorada porque nunca aquello sería suficiente. Porque le necesitaba a él.

Pero no. Hinata estaba enfadada por su culpa. Furiosa por tenerla encerrada como bien había dicho ella, igual que un animal.

Se frotó la barbilla preguntándose cómo podría abordarla sin que todo terminara en un terrorífico caos que la alejara todavía más de él.

Pero solo había una forma de contentarla y se negaba rotundamente a cumplirla.

—Podría invitarte a cenar.

Su voz escapó de sus pensamientos antes de que se diera cuenta. Hinata volvió la cabeza hacia él, incrédula.

—¿Qué? —tartamudeó.

Naruto decidió que era mejor no echarse atrás.

—Que te puedo invitar a cenar. Sacarte de aquí y cenar como las personas. ¿Podrías hacer eso, Dattebayo?

Hinata pareció dudar. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior justo como él imaginó que lo haría y fue de lo más erótico para sus pobres hormonas.

—¿Lo harías? —cuestionó tímidamente.

Él asintió. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y chasqueó la lengua.

—En una hora vendré a buscarte. Enviaré a Sakura para que te ayude a prepararte.

Sin esperar un sí o un no, se marchó. El corazón le latía frenéticamente en el pecho y sentía como sus partes bajas se estrechaban cada vez más contra el pantalón.

.

.

Primero había sido la sorpresa. Después la incredulidad.

Luego vino el plan.

Mientras que Sakura se encargaba de recogerle el cabello en un moño lo suficiente alto para aumentar su estatura, cosa que podía permitirse junto a un hombre tan alto como Naruto incluso con los tacones, le llegó como un fogonazo.

Sakura había insistido en que el lugar al que iba a llevarla era puramente increíble y romántico. Le habló de la vez que ella y Sasuke estuvieron en él y le dio consejos acerca de qué comida escoger.

Ella solo podía pensar en que podría gritar, coger un cuchillo, hacer una llamada… un sinfín de posibilidades que la ayudasen a escapar. Quizás sus días entre esas paredes terminaran.

Cuando Sakura le pintó los labios con aquel rosa coral apenas podía ocultar la sonrisa y aunque la chica frente a ella mal interpretaba sus intenciones, no le importó. Que pensara que estaba emocionada por tener una cita con el cañón ladrón de su jefe al que no le importaría tener entre sus piernas.

 _Stop_. Se regañaba a sí misma cuando los instintos se le despertaban.

—No sé bien qué consejo darte, querida —continuaba hablando Sakura mientras esparcía perfume por sus brazos y cuello—. Debería de aconsejarte que buscaras a otro hombre o que esperases a que se le acabara el interés en ti. Pero he aprendido que estos hombres cuando sienten interés por una es para siempre. Se emparejan para toda la vida.

Hinata la miró por primera vez a la cara.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sakura dudó.

—Yo pasé por algo parecido a lo que te está sucediendo. Antes era luchadora profesional. Fueron a dar un golpe en el estadio donde yo ejercía y bueno, pensé que la policía era demasiado tonta para enfrentarse a ellos y terminé lanzándome como loca a por ellos. Sasuke y yo terminamos perdidos en medio de una isla paradisiaca durante tres meses. Intenté matarle por lo menos siete veces antes de que me diera cuenta de que me había enamorado de él.

Le colocó algo de colonia entre los pechos, cosa que Hinata hubiera preferido que no. Lo que menos necesitaba es que Naruto metiera sus narices ahí. O un poco más abajo. Quizás un rato.

 _No_.

—Shikamaru y Temari son algo parecido también. La diferencia es que ella fue la que decidió venir con él. Ino ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegué. Abre las piernas, por favor —pidió inclinándose.

Ella lo hizo por curiosidad. Hasta que dio un respingo al notar los dedos de Sakura poniéndose por su centro.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó avergonzada.

—Tranquila. Es una loción. No te pasará nada. Es comestible además —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

—No quiero que me coma —protestó lo más serena que pudo.

En su mente apareció la imagen de él tirado sobre una cama y ella encima mientras su lengua jugaba con su sexo.

Se golpeó el rostro ofendida consigo misma. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con su descaro?

—Bien. Pongamos el vestido y estarás completamente lista. Te daré un bolso con las cosas necesarias para una mujer: pintalabios, pañuelos, una compresa por si acaso, cosa que sería muy triste de usar, la verdad, etc.

Hinata aprobó esa última opción. Los hombres se asustaban cuando una mujer estaba en sus días. Sería divertido ver la cara de sorpresa y enfado que pondría el ladrón. Le quitaría las manos de encima en un santiamén.

El vestido de nuevo era estrecho en su busto y caderas y abiertos en sus piernas. Quizás algo fácil para la tarea que esperaba Sakura que pasara entre ellos esa tarde. La cremallera bajo su axila derecha hasta las costillas. Sí. Todo lo más fácil posible.

Los tacones eran demasiado altos para poder escapar, pero no sería la primera vez que tuviera que correr descalza de alguien.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Sakura levantó la cabeza.

—Adelante.

La puerta cedió y se sorprendió de ver a Naruto, trajeado, rascándose la nuca.

—¿Está lista?

 _¿Para comerte? Sí. No. Al cuerno._

—Está totalmente lista —anunció Sakura poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Hinata cogió aire y caminó hasta él. Sí. Aún con tacones la superaba. La hacía sentirse pequeña y eso lo odiaba.

Pasó por delante de él para salir al pasillo y detenerse. Naruto cerró tras ellos y emprendió la marcha. No abrió la boca hasta que, tras callejear por repetidos pasillos, seguramente con la idea de despistarla en caso de un posible escape de su parte, se detuvo frente al vehículo y le abrió la puerta.

Espero a que él se subiera mientras se ponía el cinturón. Si el coche hubiera tenido las llaves puestas…

Naruto se sentó tras intercambiar algo con uno de sus hombres. El coche se alejaba justo cuando Sasuke se dejó ver por la puerta. Hinata se esforzó por no mirarle y centrarse en la carretera frente a ellos.

Naruto la guió hasta un restaurante, que tal y como dijo Sakura, era tan acogedor como romántico. Por fuera parecía el típico lugar que cualquier pobre que no pudiera permitirse pagar un plato de más de cien euros dejaría atrás. Ella misma ni siquiera podría pagárselo.

Le ofreció el brazo con cautela, siempre mirándola intensamente, como si estuviera preparado para cualquier posibilidad de que ella hiciera algo para escaparse.

—¿Qué ocurriría si grito y digo que estoy secuestrada? —murmuró mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta.

Él esbozó esa sonrisa zorruna que quedaba tan bien en su rostro.

—Pues que la gente se me tiraría encima y se creerían que es cierto. Luego tendría que buscar el modo de secuestrarte de verdad.

Hinata ahogo una carcajada irónico entre los dientes.

—¿Secuestrarme de verdad? ¿Esto no lo es?

—No estás secuestrada, Hinata —indicó él mirándole con ofensa—. Pero tampoco puedo dejarte ir. Eres demasiado… valiosa, sí, valiosa, Dattebayo.

Hinata sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Apretó los labios para no jadear y le siguió al interior. Tras pedir una mesa que había reservado el hombre a su lado, se sentaron. La gente a su alrededor era distinguida y más preocupada por expresar todo lo que poseían que por lo que realmente malgastaban.

Naruto se encargó de pedir la carta y el vino. Algo delicioso que estalló en su boca con un gusto delicado y fuerte a la vez.

—Me gustaría irme sin que me tengas que volver a traer —expresó revisando los cubiertos con los dedos.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás en la silla para abrirse el botón de la chaqueta. La camisa naranja le quedaba demasiado bien.

—Eso es imposible ya —negó.

Levantó los ojos hacia él con enfado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se empeña en tenerme así? Usted no es mi dueño.

—El momento en que saltaste a mis brazos cuando huía lo me convertí, Hime.

Hinata no preguntó más. La vergüenza por haber hecho un acto tan vergonzoso era como una mancha para siempre en su vida. Algo que marcaba su historial.

Comió en un sutil silencio que solo fue roto para darse cuán muerta de hambre estaba como para pedir un plato de más que él pareció encantado de exigir al camarero. Parecía disfrutar viéndola comer, mover las manos sobre los cubiertos o beber.

La vergüenza la asustaba, aunque le asustaba todavía más el hecho de sentirse halagada por tal escrutinio y desear que esos ojos no mirasen a ninguna otra mujer jamás.

 _Qué tonterías estás diciendo. En lo que tienes que concentrarte es en coger ese cuchillo y marcharte al baño. Quizás pueda salir por una ventanita pequeña como sucede en las pelis._

¿Y cómo hacerlo con él que no quitaba la vista de sus manos o de su boca?

—Señor.

El camarero parecía haber caído del cielo. Le extendió un papel a Naruto y ella aprovechó para guardar el cuchillo en el bolso. Esperaba que nadie más la hubiera visto. Lo rogaba más bien.

Cuando el camarero se alejó, ella le miró con la esperanza de que se tragara que beber tanto vino le había dado ganas de ir al cuarto de baño.

—Necesito ir al excusado.

Se levantó. Antes de alejarse él la asió de la mano. Con la vista fija en la silla que ella había estado ocupando.

—Hinata. He jurado que vayas a donde vayas, te encontraré y lo haré. Hablo muy en serio.

Levantó los ojos hacia ella y luego, la soltó.

Hinata corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, encerrándose en uno. Necesitaba hacer que su corazón la obedeciera. Que se detuviera y no continuara por el camino por el que iba.

Cuando logró estar más o menos serena salió. La ventana era alargada, pero cuando intentó abrirla se dio cuenta de que estaba pegada y no había forma de abrirla. Maldijo para sus adentros y abrió el grifo de agua para lavarse las manos.

Un grito llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Se asomó con precaución. La gente pasó despavorida a su alrededor, gritando y sacudiéndose como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

El sonido de un disparo la hizo agacharse junto a los demás. Esquivó a varios de ellos para poder asomarse al enorme salón.

Alcanzó a ver una rubia cabeza moverse entre varios hombres uniformados que fueron cayendo al suelo uno tras otro.

Naruto se detuvo al percatarse de su presencia. Saltó por encima de las mesas, volcando la última para saltar sobre ella. La aferró de la mano, maldiciendo mientras se limpiaba la mejilla dejándose una marca de sangre y la guiaba hasta la salida.

En el callejón, jadeantes, le miró en busca de palabras.

—Mierda… solo quería pasar una jodida noche tranquila y no he traído a mis hombres. No pensé que vendrían a joderme.

—¿Quiénes? —exigió saber.

Él la miró por un instante, reacio a contestar.

—¿Quiénes? —repitió.

—Nosotros, preciosa.

Se volvió para encontrarse a un joven alto y de cabellos naranjas. Tenía el rostro repleto de pircings y una larga coleta asomaba por su cuello.

—Es uno de la sociedad llamada Akatsuki —dedujo reconociendo las marcas en forma de nubes de su traje.

Naruto asintió a su lado y se encargó de cubrirla con su cuerpo.

—Quédate atrás, Hinata.

Al principio obedeció, atemorizada. Había leído mucho acerca de esa banda de traficantes. Hombres que buscaban siempre la venganza con aquellos que osaban robarles, destruirles o simplemente mirarles. Eran tan peligrosos que ni la policía sabía por dónde meterles mano. Y ahí tenía uno de ellos, enfrentándose a Naruto con una habilidad increíble.

Cuando el joven cayó a sus pies, maldiciendo y llevándose una mano al costado, comprendió que realmente no iban a conseguir nada.

Llevó su mano hasta el bolsito y sacó el cuchillo. Al mismo tiempo que el Akatsuki se lanzaba contra Naruto ella lo hizo contra él. Un giro sobre los tacones fue suficiente para darle fuerza al cuchillo y los años de perfección de su visión le sirvieron para clavarlo en la yugular. Cortó el cuello y el hombre cayó al suelo, inerte.

Naruto la miró desde su posición con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Cuando las sirenas empezaron a sonar hizo lo que nunca esperó hacer.

Extendió la mano hacia él.

—Vámonos de aquí.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

Actu :3 Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo este capítulo =D

* * *

ºGood cop and bad criminalº

 **~Noche de perros~**

* * *

—Te he colocado los primeros auxilios. Por suerte, la bala no ha atravesado nada importante, pero tampoco es una herida que se pueda dejar al aire mucho tiempo. Hemos de coserla.

Hinata se echó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás mientras que Naruto no podía quitar la vista de ella. Pese al dolor lacerante en su costado que le ardía como si alguien estuviera prendiendo fuego a esa parte de su cuerpo. El haber sentido sus dedos fríos recorrerle la piel para colocar un vendaje superpuesto con… una compresa.

Las mujeres realmente eran increíbles.

Pese a que se había sonrojado al sacarla de su funda, se había mordido el labio mientras trabajaba en evitar que se desangrara y, finalmente, cubrirla. Esa mujer tenía unas manos fantásticas y se moría por sentirlas recorrerle el cuerpo más todavía. Quería hasta que le clavara las uñas y dejara un sendero blanco por su piel mientras le hacía el amor.

—El hospital más cercano está tres calles más abajo y no son calles cortas exactamente —explicó cerrándose la camisa y mirando por las ventanas.

Se habían colado en una casa abandonada, sin muebles y sin nada que pudieran utilizar. Llevaba la pistola vacía en su cartuchera tras enfrentarse a los del restaurante y para remate, su móvil había muerto. Pero lo continuaba manteniendo en su bolsillo, rezando porque Ino consiguiera dar con él cuando notaran que se ausentaba más de lo necesario.

Ninguno de sus hombres pensaría que se había ido a echar una cañita al aire.

Y si llegaban al hospital tampoco es que pudiera llamar a nadie. Sus líneas siempre estaban muertas para los números que no estuvieran permitidos como sus móviles. La seguridad ante todo y ahora le jodía como si de una mierda se tratara.

Porque sabía que si había un Akatsuki muerto, dos más les seguirían. Eran como ratas que no dejaban de salir corromper a todo el mundo.

—Tenemos que movernos.

—¿No necesitas descansar un poco más? —cuestionó ella preocupada.

Sus ojos subieron del lugar donde tenía la herida a sus ojos y Naruto deseó poder agacharse para besarle los labios.

—No —negó tanto para ella como para él mismo—. Volverán más. No podemos quedarnos quietos más de lo necesario.

Caminó hacia la puerta para detenerse, escuchando. No había signo de pisadas. Ningún arma desenfundándose. Ni una respiración agitada. Abrió la puerta lentamente y sacó la cabeza. El pasillo estaba tan desierto como cuando habían entrado.

—Vamos.

Hinata lo siguió mientras caminaban uno junto al otro. Naruto de vez en cuando sentía que la herida le dolía más de lo debido y ella le miraba interrogativamente. Él esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

—Realmente eres capaz de matar a alguien.

Aquello pareció pillarla por sorpresa.

—Fui entrenada en el arte de la lucha, no solo en el arte de interrogar —explicó enrojeciendo ante lo último.

Probablemente ambos pensaron en lo mismo. En sus cuerpos encerrados en las mismas paredes. El orgasmo. Su trampa de estar completamente desatado y hacerla bailar para él.

—Defender es algo que tengo que saber hacer si quiero ser un buen policía —reflexionó—. Y él era un criminal.

—Si eso te deja la conciencia tranquila, Dattebayo.

Hinata abrió la boca con sorpresa y le hubiera encantado meter su lengua en ella y disfrutarla.

—No lo decía como si….

—… Fuera una excusa —terminó él por ella metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Lo sé. Llevo años en esto como saberlo y comprenderlo. Pero me sorprende, ttebayo, que no fuera tu primer muerto.

Hinata volvió a parecer sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Cuando uno mata por primera vez el mundo se le cae encima. Estás matando. Arrebatándole la vida a alguien. ¿No?

—Sí —concedió ella deteniéndose. Naruto la imitó—. Estás sudando más y más colorado. Si tomáramos un taxi sería peligroso.

Naruto se pasó una mano por el rostro y miró hacia la calle. Era bastante concurrida y varios taxis giraban la rotonda hacia su dirección. No podía moverse bien y lo que menos quería era estar encerrados en una lata mecánica.

Pero Hinata ya había levantado la mano para parar al primer taxi.

Se subió casi sin ver y nada más sentarse en el asiento trasero perdió la conciencia por al menos tres minutos. La recuperó cuando ella lo zarandeó. Aunque más bien, se dio cuenta después, buscaba su cartera. La abrió para pagar al taxista y bajaron frente al gran hospital.

—Apóyate en mí. ¿Seguro que aquí estará bien? ¿No te descubrirán por… ser un ladrón?

Naruto sonrió, agotado.

—Tú solo pregunta por Orochimaru. Él me tratará.

Hinata asintió y caminó soportando su peso. Nada más entrar lo dejó sentado en una de las sillas de esperas y se encaminó hacia el mostrador.

Diablos, esa mujer podría aprovechar el momento para señalarle y acusarle de todos los crímenes que conociera, de que la había secuestrado si quería. Y sin embargo, estaba ahí, de pie, señalándole mientras exigía ver al hombre que le había dicho. Hasta llegó a dar un taconazo en el suelo cuando la enfermera tardó demasiado.

—Vaya, esa mujer es de armas tomar —siseó una voz a su izquierda.

Orochimaru estaba de pie en la entrada, con un café en la mano y el busca sonando en su bolsillo. Lo sacó para mirarlo y chasqueó la lengua. A Naruto en ese momento le parecieron repugnantes sus semejanzas con una serpiente.

—Haz tu trabajo —ordenó en un siseo.

Orochimaru lo miró desde su postura, altivo. Naruto sonrió.

—Sabes que no sobrevivirás si yo muero. Tendrás una pistola en tu cogote y unos fríos y negros ojos que te perseguirán de por vida.

Vio al hombre apretar los labios, acercarse para darle a Hinata el café y arrastrar una silla de ruedas hacia él.

—Sienta el culo, descarado. Veré que puedo hacer.

Borrando la sonrisa pese a que era gracioso verlo sudar de ese modo, se sentó y dejó que lo llevara a través de los pasillos. Las luces cada vez le molestaban y empezaba a sentires mareado a tal punto que no pudo evitar vomitarle encima a una enfermera que pasaba de paso.

—No te preocupes, no era guapa. Así que no te denunciará.

—Cállate —ladró limpiándose la boca.

Entraron en una sala cuyo olor a desinfectante se le metió en la nariz y la boca. Y se levantó a regañadientes para desnudarse. Hinata dejó el café sobre una mesa y se acercó para coger sus ropas y, una vez desnudo de cintura para arriba, se acostó como pudo sobre la mesa de camilla.

¿Por qué no podía ser un dibujo de una serie de animación en la que los personajes batallaban y nunca sentían dolor?

Cuando escuchó la risita de Orochimaru junto a él, lo miró inquisitivo. Siguió la dirección de sus ojos y se acordó entonces de la compresa pegada a su piel. Bufó.

—¿Qué?

—Que la idea es puramente interesante —reflexionó. Se volvió hacia Hinata, quien tenía la cara roja como un tomate—. Ha hecho un buen trabajo con la idea, pero una herida sin respiración también puede ser un serio problema. Bonita forma de utilizar una compresa. Interesante. Parece que eres algo más que dos tetas caminando.

Hinata enrojeció tanto que las orejas le hirvieron.

Naruto maldijo entre dientes y tiró del cuello del médico.

—Cierra la puta boca y cóseme, ttebayo.

Como venganza, Orochimaru tiró de la compresa con todas sus ganas, sin aguantar la piel. Naruto gritó lo que había no gritado en toda su vida.

Ni siquiera le puso anestesia para curar y coser la herida. Le inyecto antibióticos y calmantes como si fuera un perro en pruebas y lo dejó para que, cuando pudiera, se vistiera. Hinata se acercó a él nada más que Orochimaru desapareció tras recoger su café.

—Es un médico curioso —murmuró.

—Es un asesino carnicero que finge ser doctor —expresó cerrando los ojos y esperando que los medicamentos hicieran efecto.

Hinata aguardó a su lado.

—¿Sabes que me has salvado la vida dos veces? —murmuró—. Y ahora tendrías la oportunidad de largarte.

La mujer tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando la miró.

—¿Vas a incumplir tu palabra? —cuestionó—. Porque yo no. Yo juré proteger a aquellos que estuvieran peligro como policía. Y es lo que he hecho.

Naruto no comprendió a que se refería hasta que ella suspiró.

—Si me marcho…

—Te buscaré —interrumpió volviendo a cerrar los ojos—. Esa fue mi promesa.

Hinata permaneció el tiempo suficiente en silencio como para hacerle abrir los ojos y clavar la mirada en ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te empeñas en ello? No voy a delatarte si es lo que piensas. En realidad, ni si quiera sé dónde está tu base porque te has asegurado bien que no lo sepa.

Naruto suspiró. Los calmantes empezaban a hacer efecto.

—No se trata de eso, ttebayo —murmuró.

La lengua empezó a pesarle en la boca y la soñolencia nublaba sus sentidos. Parpadeó diversas veces y luego maldijo. Hinata se inclinó a su lado, curiosa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me ha… puesto demasiado… sácame de aquí.

Perdió el sentido justo cuando ella miraba hacia la puerta, asustada.

—

Hinata vislumbró la silla de ruedas junto a la puerta. Dejó la ropa sobre las piernas de Naruto y corrió en busca de la silla de ruedas, pegándola a la camilla y colocando el freno. Cuando dio el primer tirón del cuerpo masculino maldijo entre dientes. ¿Qué demonios comía para pesar tanto? Aunque era todo pura fibra y músculos, como podía comprobar gracias a la falta de camisa.

Tuvo que hacer a un lado sus hormonas para recordarse lo que le había pedido. Volvió a tirar de él y logró mover su cuerpo lo suficiente como para dejar que la gravedad hiciera el resto.

Lo vistió como pudo y lo sacudió hasta que abrió los ojos, aunque ido, y le sonrió como si de un borracho se tratara.

—Mantente con los ojos abiertos.

Él los guiñó e hizo una mueca divertida para intentarlo. Lo empujó por los pasillos y buscó la salida trasera del hospital justo en el mismo instante en que alcanzó a ver cómo Orochimaru guiaba a un grupo de hombres al interior de la sala vacía.

El hombre con cara de serpiente se encogió de hombros e hizo oídos sordos a las exigencias. Hinata retrocedió cuando vio la pistola contra su pecho.

No los había traicionado por hacerlo, al menos, se encargaría de decírselo a Naruto cuando estuviera en sus cabales.

Empujó la silla por el aparcamiento y se metió entre las diferentes callejuelas con el corazón latiéndole en el las sienes.

Se detuvo, jadeante, cuando encontró una sombra lo suficientemente grande como evitar que alguien los descubriera. Solo necesitar tomar un momento el aliento antes de seguir. Naruto había vuelto a quedarse dormido y emitió un ronquido que en cualquier otro momento le habría arrancado una carcajada.

Hinata bufó y miró a su alrededor.

Encontró el coche perfecto y se maldijo a sí misma por hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Rebuscó entre sus cabellos hasta encontrar la horquilla perfecta y sacó el pintalabios del bolsito. No era una experta en cerraduras, pero había tenido que hacer algún que otro trabajo para las fuerzas especiales por el que no se sentía orgullosa.

Cuando forzó la cerradura y logró abrir la puerta lateral de la furgoneta del color de las cerezas, tiró de Naruto, volcándolo en la parte trasera como si de un saco de patatas se tratara y, aún así, él continuó durmiendo felizmente ajeno a lo que estaba haciéndole pasar.

Empujó la silla de ruedas dentro también y cerró, subiéndose a la parte del conductor. Estaba hecho un asco, con colillas y cenizas apestando en el cenicero y había manchas muy sospechabas en el asiento que prefirió ignorar más que preocuparse por ellas.

Tras hacer un puente guió la furgoneta al único lugar que podía esperar estar seguros.

Por suerte, perderse no era una de sus malas costumbres, pero solo alcanzó a llegar a la única parte que recordaba y no estaba del todo segura.

Saltó al asfalto y miró por los alrededores, llevándose una mano a la frente, furiosa consigo misma.

¿Cómo demonios hacían para llamar a la puerta sin más?

Vio algo brillar entre dos columnas y se acercó. Era una cámara oculta.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Abridme! Naruto-kun os necesita… ¿Acaso no es vuestro jefe? ¡Abrid!

Lógicamente podrían pensar que se trataba de una trampa. Que había traído consigo a la policía y que había logrado detener a Naruto de algún modo. ¿Posiblemente podría haberse equivocado de camino? Solo recordaba lo que había visto durante su viaje al restaurante y tampoco había estado muy enfocada en saber volver a su prisión, si no más bien en dejarla atrás y ser libre.

Caminó hacia la puerta lateral de la furgoneta y la abrió, haciéndose a un lado para que se viera perfectamente la postura extraña en la que dormitaba el rubio hombre.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta crujió y se abrió para dejar salir a Sasuke.

Caminó hacia ellos con la mirada fija en Naruto. Se detuvo antes de salir del perímetro de la puerta y miró a su alrededor, acercándose finalmente hasta ellos y tirando de un pie de Naruto hasta sacarlo de la furgoneta.

Otro hombre apareció para subirse en el asiento del conductor y un tercero para ayudar a Sasuke a cargar el peso de Naruto hacia el interior del refugio.

Sakura estaba en la puerta y le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Hinata dudó.

Había hecho todo eso porque una vida dependía de ella. Y la muy tonta no había sido capaz de recordar que al hacerlo, volvería a su cárcel cortándose sus propias alas.

Recordó las palabras de Naruto y lo que ella implicarían. Su promesa de traerla de regreso si era necesario. Huir, no serviría de nada entonces.

Avanzó hacia el edificio y dejó que Sakura le pasara un brazo por la cintura mientras la guiaba de nuevo entre el laberinto que eran los largos y grisáceos pasillos.

Se detuvieron ante la habitación de Naruto y descubrió que Sasuke y el otro hombre al que Sasuke nombró como Shikamaru, estaban depositándolo en la cama que ella había tenido para sí misma durante ese tiempo, recordándole cuál era el lugar en el que había estado encerrada durante ese tiempo.

Sakura se hizo a un lado para que el nombrado Shikamaru saliera, quien le hizo un gesto de reverencia antes de salir.

Sasuke empezó a desnudarlo junto a la ayuda de Sakura y tras quitarle todas las ropas y dejar caer las botas sobre el suelo, lo cubrieron con las sábanas.

Sakura se volvió finalmente hacia ella y abrió el armario de Naruto, entregándole una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal.

—Más tarde te traeré algo de ropa para ti, no te preocupes.

—Esto es lo más cómodo que podías darme, Sakura —agradeció pegándose la ropa contra su cuerpo.

—Sakura. —Sasuke señaló la herida que estaba vendada y Sakura se inclinó para revisarla.

—No te preocupes. Ese trabajo claramente es de Orochimaru. De todas maneras, le diré a Ino que le eche un vistazo. Pero a juzgar por las señales que demuestra, solo le han puesto más calmantes de lo necesario.

Sasuke asintió y metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras Sakura volvió a cubrir a Naruto, quien roncó y se removió en sueños.

—Iré a hacerle una visita.

Hinata se adelantó.

—Ese hombre… del que habláis, podría estar muerto o mal herido ya —explicó.

Y contó todo lo que habían vivido esa noche. Sasuke escuchó pacientemente y Sakura de vez en cuando soltaba alguna que otra palabrota. Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación, Hinata sintió como si acabara de cargarle las pilas a dos titanes.

Rendida a quedarse encerrada por más tiempo se metió el baño para cambiarse el ajustado vestido y darse una buena ducha. Al ponerse la ropa tan holgada fue como un placer culpable, especialmente, si recordaba de quién eran las prendas.

Naruto era lo suficiente grande como para hacer que sus camisetas le quedaran muy ancha y tuvo que atarse el cinturón del pantalón diversas veces hasta que consiguió dejarlo en su lugar sin que resbalara. Incluso tuvo que hacerse un apaño para que su piernas cortas no tropezaran con la largura del pantalón.

Cuando salió, Ino estaba cubriendo a Naruto. La chica rubia la miró un instante mientras guardaba las cosas dentro de un maletín.

—Lo has traído —dijo.

—No podía dejar que se muriera.

—No es una herida como para matarlo, pero podría haberse infectado y haber muerto. Sí. Por suerte la bala pasó de largo. Pero todo eso ya lo sabías tú.

—Sí —reconoció—. Más la fiebre era lo que me preocupaba.

—Naruto es un chico sano pero las fiebres son lo peor para su cuerpo, así que puedo imaginármelo. Con dos décimas ya delira.

Hinata asintió y se acercó a los pies de la cama. Ino guardo silencio mientras se echaba el maletín médico al hombro.

—Gracias, Hinata. Por salvarle —recalcó cuando enarcó una ceja al no comprender—. Has sacrificado tu libertad por él. Gracias.

La dejó a solas y Hinata se sintió repentinamente muy cansada. Se sentó en la silla junto a la ventana y pegó la frente contra el cristal. Nunca hubiera pensado en salvar la vida de un criminal. Tampoco en que asesinaría a alguien para defenderlo.

Había hecho muchas cosas como policía. Ahora no podía saber si realmente estaba siendo buena policía o una parte de ella, la que deseaba al hombre en la cama, la estaba corrompiendo lentamente.

Y. ¿Por qué lo deseaba con tanta fuerza? ¿Por qué se sentía atraída por él? Parecía tener un imán en el cuerpo que tiraba de su corazón hacia él, atrayéndolo hasta que olvidaba quién era y solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos.

Si buscaba en su parte irracional, casi podía verse caminando de puntillas hacia la cama y subiéndose lentamente sobre sus caderas. No le importaba sus heridas tanto como pensaba en comerle la boca. En aprovechar que estaba dormido y mordisquear sus labios, acariciar sus dientes, frotarse contra él.

Pero eso la haría ver de forma violenta semejante a una violadora.

Cerró los ojos luchando contra el deseo lo mejor que pudo.

—Hinata…

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz. Giró en redondo hasta dar con él. Tenía el rostro girado hacia ella pero continuaba dormido, con los ojos cerrados y la boca medio abierta. Una mano le colgaba por el lado de la cama y oscilaba en el aire.

Se acercó, curiosa, y volvió a meterla bajo las sábanas, frotándole la frente maternalmente. Su sueño pareció calmarse y decidió que era mejor regresar a la silla antes de que sus emociones la traicionaran.

Pero se dio cuenta de que la mano que había metido bajo las sábanas se había cerrado alrededor del pico de la camiseta que le venía como un barco.

Maldiciendo, intentó soltarse sin lograrlo y tuvo que sentarse a su lado. Suspirando e intentando pensar en otras cosas, se enfocó en mirar hacia los cristales, observando la noche y recordando la sensación del aire fresco rozarle la piel.

Pero del mismo modo que recordaba ello también recordó la sensación suave de las manos masculinas contra ella. La forma en que sus manos encallecidas la tocaban. O cómo la había guiado de la cintura.

La frescura de su voz y la firmeza de sus ojos azules.

Se inclinó para rozar su nariz con su frente, olisquear su cabello.

—No hagas que me enamore de ti, hombre —suplicó—. Porque vas avanzando demasiado deprisa.

En algún momento de la noche se durmió y fue la primera vez de todas las noches que llevaba encerrada que se sintió segura.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
